


First Impressions are important

by haveyouseenmymind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jim does stupid things when he panics, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyouseenmymind/pseuds/haveyouseenmymind
Summary: Jim is going to meet Joanna for the first time.





	First Impressions are important

“Jim, what is that?”

Leonard stared disbelievingly at his boyfriend, whose eyes were directed to the ground, busy staring at the fresh green grass, while his cheeks were tinged with a telling blush and revealing his embarrassment.

In his right hand he held the end of a rope, which was attached to a halter, worn by a miniature horse happily munching away on the blond’s favourite patch of grass.

Said animal was the reason for Leonard’s recent outbreak of… whatever. Cause he absolutely had no idea what to feel about this ridiculous situation. He had gone through enough weird stuff with the blue eyed menace, so that he had started thinking that nothing could surprise him anymore.

Boy, had he been wrong.

There was one absolute rule to life that Leonard really should start taking to heart.

James T. Kirk will never be predictable, not even the slightest.

“You know, I’m pretty sure that, when I told you to come to Georgia after you would have finished your last course, I didn’t mention bringing along anything but yourself, especially no animals. I even can’t remember you ever mentioning a tiny chestnut horse being in your care.”

And with a deep annoyed groan he added a questioning “Jim?”, in hope that he would actually get an answer that would explain this mess.

Jim, who finally looked up and into his eyes, seemed to feel really uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze, so it was no wonder for him to sound small and sheepish when he answered his confused boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, I panicked.”

Leonard blinked, not sure if he had heard right.

“You what?”

“I panicked. Look, I’m really sorry, and believe me, I didn’t plan this. But I was scared, because I was going to come to Georgia, to meet your family. Especially Joanna. This is important. For you. And me. For both of us together as a couple, and I just can’t ruin this. Not this. God Bones, I don’t know how… I wouldn’t… Bones, if she won’t like me… I just can’t, ok? The thought of her hating me is too much, and I have no idea what to do if that’ll happen. And I couldn’t shake theses thoughts off, couldn’t get rid of them and that’s why I panicked when I got here.”

Leonard tried wrapping his head around the blond’s admission, and though he was really touched that this was as important for Jim as it was for himself, he still had no idea how the horse was fitting into the picture.

“Ok you freaked out, and I can understand that, but why the hell did you bring that horse here?”

“I don’t know, maybe I thought Joanna would like her. You know, kid’s just love ponies.”

Leonard raised his eyebrow.

“You thought you could bribe my daughter into liking you?”

“No! Yes? I have no idea Bones, I just overreacted. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Jim sounded frustrated by now, but more of himself than anything else, so Leonard decided to leave accusations for now and concentrate on more important things.

“Ok, Jim. I believe you. But where the hell did you get it from?”

But before his boyfriend had the chance to answer, another voice joined them.

“Daddy? Are you out here? Do you know when Mister Jim is coming?”

Joanna, who was apparently searching for her father, suddenly stopped in her tracks when she spotted the two grown men and the miniature horse that stared at the newcomer curiously as it was done with it’s meal.

Her eyes went wide with excitement, when she stepped closer to the animal, holding her hand out for the horse to nose at her.

When it nudged its muzzle into her hand, she squealed out in delight, and started stroking its neck with her other hand.

And then she looked up to Jim.

“Mister Jim, did you bring me a pony?”

The blond smiled broadly, fear and embarrassment gone, no trace of them left.

“Yep. Her name’s Poppy, and she really wanted to meet you. Just like me. And if you want, you can call me Jim.”

And Joanna? She just smiled right back at him, took his right hand that didn’t grasp the rope and started tugging at his arm for him to follow her.

“Come on Jim, I wanna show her to Nana!”

And with that Bones was left standing where he was, wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
